Never a fairy tale
by i'dratherdream
Summary: Jolyn hates Draco, but hey who doesn't? The only problem is that there is something more to her hatred toward the sneering blond antagonist, because something inside her aches for his touch. "Once and only once doesn't ehxist," he breathed into her ear.
1. once and only once

Jolyn walked in the great hall messing with her wavy hair, groggily. She had been lying down on her bed and ended up falling asleep in her dorm before dinner, making her late. As she walked in late people looked at her, feeling bad for her. Jolyn realized people staring and looked around confused until she saw Umbridge call her to the staff table. "Oh joy", she said under her breath as she walks past her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes professor", she asked as she got to the place where the toad looking woman sat.

"Being punctual is a virtue , one you obviously lack. Is there a reason why you are tardy," she said as if Jolyn was late to class. It was dinner for merlins sake! Besides its not like she wanted to be late to dinner, breakfast, lunch, and din din were her favorite subject, well not counting off period.

"Well actually, I was coming down the stairs and they moved, like they quite often do, so the damned stairs took me to a very unfamiliar hallway. And in this hallway was a banned of death eaters, praising 'you-know-whose' name, and breaking ministry rules left and right while yelling and screaming in a fit of joy. I was thoroughly scared and was about to pull out my wand. Then I thought to myself, 'What would Umbridge do?' So I just pretended that like they weren't death eaters at all, considering the dark lord can't have followers if he is dead, but were a horde of mongoose," Mcannagol snorted into her beverage and then tried to refrain herself from doing it again, "-Bloody mongoose- I said and turned and waltzed away in the other direction for hours until I finally found my way back to the great hall," the girl said making it up at the top of her head, yet, making it sound completely truthful. Now many people where tuning in to the little show going on where the head master usually sat. Slytherins were hoping Umbridge would flip a biscuit and give the brunette 15 year old Gryffindor a detention. Gryffindors were stifling laughter at the way Jolyn had insulted the woman that they all disliked with a fiery passion. Hufflepuffs, taken aback, by the girl's unusually unkind manner. Ravenclaws impressed by how witty she had been. Umbridge simply did that creepy, giggle-snort, mangle sounding laughs. "Quite the……._creative_, imagination you have ," she replied choosing her words carefully, "now go sit down."

"Cheers", Jolyn said as she turned around, a toothy grin plastered on her face. She sat down next to Ron Weasley who was sitting across from the infamous Harry Potter and smarty pants galore, Hermione Granger. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jolyn put her hand up. "I know, 'that was bloody brilliant, Jo.' Yes, yes I know I'm bloody ace. I don't have time for complements," she looked at her watch, "I've only got 10 min- BLOODY HELL, 10 MINUATES LEFT!!!!" With this Jolyn started stuffing her face with mashed potatoes and bread.

As everyone filed out of the great hall Jolyn found herself talking to the golden trio. Harry was laughing hysterically at something Ron said, she really didn't get it something about an extendable ear and Hermione's cat,* Just shrugs*, when non-other then Draco Malfoy walked in front of the group. "Oi Potter! Still having nightmares about your boyfriend Diggory," he sneered. Harry immediately quit laughing and looked hurt, this made Jolyn really mad.

Hermione told Jolyn about the nightmares Harry had had about killing Cedric, it wasn't his fault but he kept blaming himself. Harry's look changed from hurt to anger, he opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw Jolyn step in front of him. "Oh bugger we were all having such a grand old time till you came along, '_Dracie-poo_'," she said sounding like Pansy Parkinson , "why don't you go crawl back in the hole you came out of."

Draco stepped closer to her trying to scare her. "Why don't you make me?"

Jolyn stepped closer to him, "Watch yourself, Malfoy, I'll rough you up a lot more then that 'bloody chicken' in 3rd year," she laughed referring to the hippogriff.

In reply, again Draco stepped forward, "Hold your tongue blood traitor," he spat.

"Or what," she questioned, again stepping forward, getting dangerously close to his face.

This wasn't the 1st time the two had fought, always like this, same format, smart remarks and getting dangerously close to each others faces. Every time Jolyn blushed slightly making her cheeks turn a slight pink, always.

Draco was a tall strapping young lad; she couldn't help but find him gorgeous. But that was just it she didn't fancy him she fancied his looks. One side of her wanted to drown him in the black lake, while the other side wanted to bang him against a wall and do inappropriate and unthinkable things to him, things one shouldn't think about while attending school.

Jolyn was hoping Draco, would like usual, be to busy arguing with her, to notice her blushing. Unfortunately he did notice and smirked, that smirk that made her want to punch him in the face, and then snog him. "Does me being so close to you make you uncomfortable," he said leaning forward and putting his right leg dangerously close to the small space in between her legs.

In reaction Jolyn stepped back, "No." Obviously her body language and her words where contradicting themselves which made her mentally slap herself. He began stepping forward at a faster pace, making Jolyn back track into a wall. Oddly enough her only thought was, _where the fuck did this wall come from!_ He snickered and put his hand up the wall next to her face so he could lean in. "Are you scared of me," he whispered in her ear.

_Is he trying to be seductive?_ She had to bite her lip to stop from moaning. When he whispered in her ear something shot threw her body. _Am I feeling aroused?_ Instead of doing what her sexual instincts told her, Jolyn shoved him backwards. "Scared is the last thing I am of you, Draco Malfoy," she spat. He was on the ground, and his, usual slicked back, white-blond hair, was tussled and a mess._ God he is even sexy all messed up like that_, she thought wanting to straddle him and put some of those inappropriate and unthinkable things to use. "Now why don't you run off and find a mirror. You look like when you and Crabbe came out of that empty compartment," Jolyn said before storming off.

"That was ruddy brilliant, that comment with Crabbe almost mad him cry," Ron said catching up to her.

"Huh? Oh ya, um….. Er... Thanks," she said coming out of her trance of mumbling. It wasn't long before she began ranting in her head like she was before Ron had interrupted her. _I'm such an idiot how in the world do I mange to hide my feelings for 5 year, and then out of the blue I start blushing! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stup- wait I always blush he just never noticed! Why the bloody hell did he decide to notice now! Hold up; hold up, stop, rewind, play, and pause! Feelings, did I say feelings! HA, okay I am even smart enough to know what I feel aren't__** feelings**__, but just lust! Oh, wait. That doesn't sound better. __**Not the point!**__ The point is, _"I made a fool of myself!"

The trio stared at her; she had yelled the last part.

"How did you make a fool of yourself? You made a fool of _him_," Hermione said looking curiously at the girl's outburst.

"I backed into the bloody wall that came out of no where, did you see my face? I looked like an idiot, deer in the headlights," she yelled, throwing her hands around for a dramatic affect, eyes wide, and her face angry.

"Your face looked fine to me," Ron mumbled to himself. She took a deep breath and held it. Jolyn released it then sighed. "I just should have … been, more stone faced ya know, not some bumbling idiot. Merlin I am such a git sometimes," she whispered.

"Quit being so hard on yourself; that was brilliant, everyone thought so; _I_ should feel embarrassed, but thank you," Harry said looking at the ground in front of him, his hands in his pocket.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Jolyn said speeding up her pace.

"Where are you going?" Ron yelled after her. "Got detention with Snape, have to do my homework before that happens, right? See you lot later," she yelled back.

When she got to the portrait she said the password, ran up to her dorm, and did the majority of her work for the following days of class. Then it was off to detention, joy oh joy. _At least it isn't Umbridge,_ she thought, self consciously starting to rub her right hand.

"Your done for tonight, you may leave," Snape sighed not bothering to look up from what ever he was doing.

"Ya, ya, next class then," Jolyn said running out of the professor's classroom, growing tired of these surroundings.

Once in the hallway she slowed her pace, and walked down the hall not caring if she was caught or not.

Not halfway down the hall did she stop in her tracks, hearing someone clear there throat behind her. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Jolyn. You shouldn't be out so late," a voice sneered. Jolyn turned around to see him for the second time today, only this time alone.

"What now Draco," she breathed, trying to sound annoyed instead of dead scared. He was good-looking and all, but he was still a Slytherin who hated Gryffindors; Jo was a Gryffindor _and_ a girl all alone. She hated to admit it, but Jo felt safer with Harry and Ron behind her, she would never confront Draco in the hall alone as she had before. As she turned around she saw that smirk on his face, making her hands slightly shake; she put them behind her back so he wouldn't see.

"Draco? No Malfoy or slimy git?"

She didn't reply.

"Hmmm don't tell me you're going to stop being mean to me? That would just ruin all the fun"

"Fun of what," she said a little worried.

He took a few steps closer so he was towering over her. "Getting revenge," he whispered.

She reacted a way that neither of them would have suspected. Jolyn burst into hysterical laughter. "That… sounds … so _evil_, Draco," she said sarcastically in between laughs. Draco growled in anger, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against the stone wall, hard. Jolyn stopped laughing as she winced in pain. "You will respect me," he hissed, "I absolutely despise the fact that you spit in my direction, you and the rest of those, bloody Gryffindors. I come from a noble, rich, and powerful pureblood family. So you will treat me as such blood traitor."

Jolyn was paralyzed with fear, shock, surprise, but mostly fear.

Draco was breathing in her face, his face was nothing less then rage. Jolyn didn't know how to react; usually she would have hit him, or spat something in his face, insults or real spit but she was alone and no one was here to save her if things got to heavy. Once again she was pinned between Draco and a wall. Only this time she didn't feel aroused, she was horrified at what was going to happen to her, but she didn't know what he was going to do. No matter what Jolyn was sure it wasn't going to be good.

Jolyn realized she was shaking under his strong grip on her. She decided at this moment she wasn't going to sit hear and fear him, which would just make him win. She didn't need another boy to stick up for her. If Draco Malfoy wanted a fight he was going to get it. But first she would try to run or slip her way out of it.

"So what you're saying is you want a piece of me," she said sounding tough. Draco pulled up his sleeves as if he was going to punch her, which what Jolyn was certain he would do, and nodded his head. "Fine have it your way Draco." She pulled off her robe and threw it in his face. He was taken aback and Jolyn took this opportunity to slip out from between him and the wall. Draco took the robe from his face looking confused, just in time to see Jolyn slowly walking away her nose in the air. He ran after and stopped in front of her.

"What do you think your doing?"

Jolyn shrugged, "I thought it was obvious? You wanted a piece of me so I gave you my robe, I don't really need it."

Draco growled and clenched his fist and again got in her face. "That's not what I meant," he hissed threw clenched teeth.

"Next time you should be more specific," she said cheekily, a smirk crossing her face.

This is where she crossed the line for Draco, when she acted like this he just became too angry, to the point were he couldn't control himself. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. She stumbled backwards and hit the floor. Draco kneeled down next to her. "See what I can do; what I am capable of," he said his voice shaky, "I am stronger then you. This is why you must respect me."

Jolyn's eyes were wide and she was pressing her lips firmly together making a straight line, breathing out of her nose heavily. "You've gone bonkers. You're a crazy git," she whispered. Draco raised his hand and hit her again, this time harder. Jolyn curled into a ball and cradled her cheek. She was taking in deep breaths trying to calm down, to stop her from screaming. Screaming wasn't needed in this situation; if a teacher came out here she wouldn't get to hit him back. Plus if it was Snape that came out, Jolyn would probably get in trouble for something that was completely ridiculous.

Finally she took one deep breath and sat up, trying to stop herself from shaking. "Draco what are you going to do," she said trying to control her breathing.

He shrugged.

Jolyn balled up her fists, _Oh god here it goes_. She swung her arm and tried to punch him but he grabbed her wrist seconds before impact. Draco's grip was deadly and strong, it hurt her wrist. Draco stood up and pulled Jolyn up by her wrist. She whimpered and tried with all her might to struggle out of his grip, but it didn't work. "Let go of me," she gasped. Before he could reply the sound of foot steps came from the end of the hall, and they were getting louder._ Thank Merlin,_ she thought, not knowing these foot steps were just going to make everything worse.

Draco gripped her wrist tighter and threw her through the first door he saw. Jolyn immediately hit a wall, within seconds of going threw the door. She slid down the wall hoping Draco wouldn't fallow her, so she held her breath and looked down to see her two top buttons were ripped off her shirt._ Great that git ruined my shirt._

Draco quickly walked threw the door and shut it. He pulled out his wand, and mumbled something, then put it away. Jolyn took in a breath;_ damn he came in the . . . broom closet too? Why the hell am I in a broom closet?_

Draco turned to her and smirked, "You don't think I would just throw you in here and then leave do you?" His hair was messed up and his uniform slightly disheveled. That and the way he was smirking for some reason reminded her about earlier, her thoughts about doing unthinkable and inappropriate thinks to him, and those feelings she got by just thinking about it. Jolyn unwillingly blushed, causing Draco to get angry.

"What the hell are you blushing about do you think it's funny or something," he yelled.

Loosing the previous thought and regaining her fear she pushed against the wall. Draco's face went blank and he moved back, and then blushed. He turned away and took a deep breath. He turned back to her and smirked, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" he asked in an alluring voice. Jolyn blushed again because she began to think those thoughts._ What is he talking about? What am I doing on purpose?_

Draco stopped smirking again.

"Stop blushing like that," he ordered. Jolyn put her hands on her cheeks. He stepped forward and broadened his shoulders. Jolyn pushed closer to the wall. "Stop doing that," he ordered.

"What am I doing," Jolyn asked meekly.

"That," he pointed to Jolyn's shoulder, "that is what you are doing." Jolyn looked down at her shoulder to see her bra strap, her eyes fallowed down to the ruined buttons of her shirt. Not only was her bra strap showing, but so was the left side of her bra. She gasped and pushed up her shirt and blushed deeper.

"Argh I can't take it anymore! I am not supposed to lust you, you're a blood traitor!" he yelled walking over to her and kneeling next to her. Draco leaned in closer so his lips were an inch away from Jolyn's ear. "But when you blush like this I can't help but feel aroused. You're just… too… sexy," he whispered. Just like last time something shot threw her body when he whispered in her ear. Unlike last time she didn't bite her lip to stop herself from letting out a low quite moan.

"So you want me to? I knew it," he whispered seductively. Jolyn released a deep breath trying to regain some composure. It wasn't working, and to make it worse Draco pulled away to look at her. His eyes just made another shot go threw her body. Jolyn whimpered, she was loosing her control and she knew it. She pushed his left shoulder and pulled on his right, so he was sitting next to her. Within seconds Jolyn straddled him and ran her fingers threw his hair. "I don't like you at all Draco," she clarified, "There is one thing I want from you, not because I like you. I lust you and that is it."

His hands found her waist, as if to agree, as hers found his neck. Slowly Draco leaned in closer to her face, lingering when his lips were barely touching hers. Then he closed the rest of the space and kissed her hard. Jolyn didn't hesitate; she kissed back matching his intensity. She could faintly feel something on her thigh poking her, but didn't pay attention to it much.

There lips were moving together roughly as if, when they left the closet they were going to a death sentence. She was hungry for him and couldn't repress her arousal anymore; she was on the edge, taking a step into empty space, into darkness, hoping she wouldn't fall to her death.

Draco licked her bottom lip twice in a row, she slightly opened her mouth to let Draco's tongue slither into her mouth. He ventured in and explored, finding her tongue caressing the bottoms of his. Jolyn constantly ran her fingers threw his hair, it felt like silk.

Soon snogging wasn't enough to fill her compulsion. She grabbed his messed up tie and undid it so it was limply hanging around his neck. Her hands found the buttons to his shirt and tried to unbutton them but found it too time consuming. Jolyn gripped his shirt and pulled, ripping the shirt open to reveal his chest. Absentmindedly she pulled away from his lips and looked at his sculpted body. "Holy hell," she breathed quietly.

Draco smirked. "Like what ya see love?"

Jolyn looked up into his eyes, "I knew you had a brilliant body I just knew it," she answered. He was growing bored of talking even though there lips had only parted for less then a minute. He grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply. Her hands moved down his neck and stroked his chest. Draco pulled away and threw his head back and moaned. Jolyn leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "I haven't even got your pants off, calm down," she said seductively.

"Your hands are so warm," he breathed. She kissed his ear and moved down his jaw line, to his throat. Her lips moved to the side of his neck. Suddenly he grunted, and gripped her waist tighter. Jolyn took that as _do it again_, so she kissed it again, retrieving the same reaction. She licked it once and kissed it again, then soon started lapping at it, then nipping at it, first playfully, then a bit harder. Draco's grunts turned to groans and started growing louder. He needed to do something besides sit there, might as well undress her. His hands slipped under her shirt making contact with her smooth soft skin. She pulled back and gasped. Draco smirked, "I haven't even lifted your skirt yet," he mocked.

Jolyn lulled her head back and whispered, "Your hands are bloody cold." His smirk widened as he leaned forward to kiss her neck, hoping to get revenge. Sure enough she began gasping for air when Draco kissed the space between her jaw bone and her ear. He was very rough to that little place of flesh on her, biting it hard and sucking on it roughly, once in a while being gentle and slowly lapping at it. Soon he started moving down, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest, right to her cleavage. Draco ripped the rest of the buttons to her shirt and discarded that piece of clothing. Jolyn grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to her own so she could kiss it softly, setting off another snog-fest. While the wrestled with there tongue's, Jolyn moved her hands up and down his chest and torso. Every time the stroke moved down it would shoot back up to his collar bone, each time getting closer to his pelvis, teasing Draco.

He let out a low groan of annoyance and pulled Jolyn closer to him. Draco pushed backwards and to the side so he could lay over Jolyn. He supported himself on his elbows and knees so he wasn't crushing Jolyn with his body weight.

Draco kissed Jolyn again, his hunger for her increasing. Finally she let her hand move to the buckle of his pants. With ease she undid the belt and pulled it out of the belt loops; another piece of clothing being discarded. He sat up as his button and zipper to his trousers were undone. His hands went to the stocking on her right leg and grabbed her ankle. His hands slowly moved up her legs all the way to the top of her knee were the material ended and her skirt began. The finger tips of Draco's hands touched her exposed warm flesh causing her to gasp. He smirked and looked at her with superiority, as she chewed her bottom lip, watching him touch her with wide eyes.

He continued to slowly move up Jolyn's leg, once at mid thigh, he moved his right hand to her left leg. His hands moved up quickly to her inner thigh, to her panty line.

Jolyn's breath caught in her throat as his hands went under the elastic of the knickers in between her thighs. But his fingers barely went under the material it didn't go any further. Though his hands didn't go in further they did travel the inside of the elastic lining to the back and then ventured up to her bum cheeks. Draco's smirk widened when he did this because she groaned with frustration. Because of her frustration, she put her hands on his hips and slide them down to his belt loops and pulled down his trousers to the mid of his thighs.

Now it was Jolyn's turn to play with the elastic of his boxers. Unlike him, though, she didn't hesitate to plunge into his boxers and grip his member roughly. He produced the most pleasurable moan that had ever rung threw Jolyn's ear, and she loved it. She was about to start caressing it when Draco gripped her wrists and pulled her hands up.

"We shouldn't do this," he said sternly.

Jolyn rolled her eyes, "Why?! Why _**NOW **_did you decide to stop me? Right when it was getting good?"

Draco smirked.

Jolyn sat up and looked at him skeptically. She really wanted to go threw with this, to feel that lovely sensation of him about to enter her, and that world shattering pressure of him when he _was_ inside of her. Here Jolyn was pulling off his clothes kissing him and rubbing him, yet he was pushing her away?

_Fuck that!_

Jolyn grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him back to straddle his hips. He looked shocked when she did this, and the look stressed further when she started to rock her hips back and forth.

He moaned loudly. Draco wanted to keep going to feel the tightness of her around him, to here her moans as he pleasured her, but it was wrong.

After she rocked some more he finally gained enough composure to grab her hips and push her off of his lap. Jolyn was surprised he stopped her, she was sure that little trick would have pushed him over the edge. Seeing her plan not work made her pout and humph.

"Fine, whatever!" she grumbled. Jolyn turned around and snatched her shirt to put it on.

Draco stood up and chuckled while he slipped on his belt and did his trousers. "Am I really that appealing to you? Doesn't surprise me really, you could only stay away for so long."

Jolyn opened the door and walked out of the broom closet, Draco fallowing her smirking.

"Don't look so cheeky, you pompous git!" she rolled her eyes, then turned around and smiled at him. "I was just trying to save you the embarrassment of going to the Slytherin common room accompanied, with a stiffy like that."

Draco looked down to see a very large bulge sticking from his trousers. He looked up to tell her to sod off but all he saw was her back as she dashed up the stairs holding her shirt together.

"Bloody fantastic!"


	2. off by a sickle

There was a flash of red in the corner of the common room that caught Jolyn's eye

There was a flash of red in the corner of the common room that caught Jolyn's eye. She looked over her shoulder to see George Weasley leaning over the back of a sofa, probably looking over Fred as he counted how much money they had made from there weekly purchasers.

"Hey Georgie old boy," she called as she walked over to the twins.

George lazily looked over his shoulder as Fred popped his head up from behind the couch, they waved and returned to counting there money.

Jolyn walked over and leaned over the couch mimicking George. "Merlin! That is some pile of cash."

"Yup," Fred stated simply as he concentrated on counting the large amount. "We spend most of our time selling and inventing, it's brilliant," George added making eye contact with her. She looked at him skeptically, "Shouldn't you two be paying more attention to n.e.w.t's?" They simultaneously chortled at the thought, and then Fred continued counting.

Jolyn felt the tip of her ears go red and an uneasy look made its way on her face, as George put an arm around her shoulder. "Don't joke of such things, you'll start to sound like Hermione," he said still laughing a bit.

So it was true that Jolyn lusted after Draco, but she actually did like the twins. The both were good looking, funny, charming, and were so easy and fun to be around. Now here was George putting an arm around her, unintentionally making her stomach twist and turn with nerves. To stop herself from looking ridiculous she stared at there money and pretended to count.

"Hermione isn't that bad, I don't get why everyone gives her such a hard time," she mumbled, trying not let the tint of red from her ears color her cheeks.

Fred stopped his counting and looked at her amused, "Not the bad? You're joking right?" Jolyn shrugged and turned to the left so she didn't have to look at George or Fred. She felt Fred move to his knees so he was leaning over the back of the couch, facing her and George. Jolyn turned to see what he was doing, to find his face really close to hers. His eyebrows were creased and he was frowning. "What happened to your cheek, Jo?" She tried to look to her right so she could shrug off the comment, but there was George staring at her curiously. She felt Fred's hand on her left cheek were a big purple bruise reside, touching it tenderly. The color from her ears filled the rest of her face.

This was another adorable trait about the twins. They barely knew her, she was an acquaintance to them and that was about it, yet they still were worried about her bruised face. Merlin they were bloody perfect!

She stared into Fred's worried eyes with wide ones, completely and totally at a loss of breath. Jolyn opened her mouth, but a mangled sound exited her mouth. She turned to George hoping it would be easier to talk to him, but found it just as difficult, well duh.

"I well, I," she couldn't find words. Having to concentrate with two extremely breath taking boys touching you was impossible. "Ugh." She shrugged off George's arm and slapped away Fred's hand, taking a few steps to distance herself from the two. "You know me ha ha," laughing uneasily, "I was talking to Lavender Brown and ran into a wall ha ha." _Ya a wall named Draco's hand._ She closed her eyes and smiled, while rubbing the back of her neck trying to look embarrassed.

They both replied with a simple 'hmmm'.

"Anyways, I didn't come over to tell you I'm an idiot who runs into hands- err I mean walls, ha ha. Where's Ron at?"

The worried looks were replaced, again, simultaneously, with smirks. "Why are you looking for Ron," George asked, still smirking, and a hint of suggestiveness in his voice. She looked at them incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

_They better not be thinking what I think they're thinking._

"I wanted to ask him about the next Hogsmeade trip." Fred stood up straighter to give her a _**very**_ suggestive look. "Ooh the Hogsmeade trip, huh? George it looks like our Ickle Ronnekins has a girlfriend."

_Oh Merlin they are thinking what I think they are thinking._

"Ya it looks like it Fred," George added sounding like a mother watching her son go on the first date of there life. But Jolyn bet that's how Mrs. Weasley would act, probably because it would be Ron's first date, if that was what Jolyn was looking for, but it wasn't.

"I'm looking for Harry too," she added trying to get them to stop teasing her. Oh how wrong she was.

They both pulled down there upper lip making there eyes wide as they looked at each other and said, 'ooh?'

"What are you planning on doing with _both _Ron _and _Harry?" George teased. "Looks like she is a bit of freak in the sheets dear brother," Fred laughed. "It would seem so," added George.

"Just tell me where Ron is," Jolyn sighed, glaring at the two, but blushing hopefully unnoticed.

Fred jumped over the back of the couch and walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder, leaving her weak in the knees, as he walked her towards the couch again, so she was standing in between the twins. "Why don't you forget Ickle Ronnekins and go to Hogsmeade with me and George," he said wiggling his eyebrow.

Jolyn knew they were kidding, she knew they knew when she said she wanted to talk to Ron about the Hogsmeade trip it was for the meeting thingy. Jolyn knew they were just teasing her about going with the two of them to Hogsmeade, but oh how she wished they weren't.

She pulled away from the two so she could look at them shocked. "What! Forget about Ron Ron!" Jolyn yelled sounding horrified at the thought. She folded her hands over her chest and looked above there heads dreamily. "Ron is the nicest most perfect boy I have ever laid by eyes on," she stopped "dreaming" and looked at the twins, "plus he is the cutest Weasley, the rest of you lot are too big headed." There smirks fell into frowns.

Jolyn smiled inwardly, _hey I'm pretty convincing._

"I need to speak with him about that little meeting," she said, getting back to the point. The twins tried to wave her off after shrugging, and returning back to there spot before Jolyn had entered.

Jolyn walked back over so she was leaning over the couch, again, 'counting' the money.

"So…"

George sighed, pretending that it was a great burden to even help her with this, simplest of tasks. "He and Harry are off doing something in the corridors."

"Finally, I am finished counting this bloody money," Fred exclaimed, quickly scribbling down the total on a parchment. He proudly shoved the paper in front of George and Jolyn's eyes. They both 'hmmm-ed' and looked at the pile of money again. "Nice job Fred," George congratulated.

Fred smiled.

"No no he made a mistake," Jolyn said, ruining Fred's prideful moment.

"What!" Fred yelled disbelievingly, "By how much?"

"One sickle," Jolyn reached down snatched a sickle and ran out of the common room, calling back thanks.

The twins sat back and stared after her. "If it wasn't for the fact that its 5 minutes till she is out past curfew, and that Harry and Ron left under the invisibility cloak, I would be trying to kill her," George said blank faced. The two chuckled and started gathering there things.


	3. ok maybe twice

There was a flash of red in the corner of the common room that caught Jolyn's eye

"Those two are the biggest liars in history," Jolyn mumbled under her breath making her way up the stairs coming onto the 7th floor.

She had practically looked everywhere for Harry and Ron, without hide or hair.

Well actually that was a lie; she had looked on the 6th floor and the 5th, and then gave up. Instead of coming to the conclusion that the two boys were just some where she hadn't looked, she resolved with: Fred and George had lied to her, those cheeky bastards.

"Again you are out after curfew, I think this time I will actually write you up," someone sneered as she finally came to the top of the stairs.

"What now Malfoy," she said threw a sigh, this time actually being annoyed, not bothering to stop.

Jolyn brushed by him, and got a few steps away from him before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest.

"Malfoy, huh? No Draco," he breathed in her ear, making her shiver.

She pushed away from him, and tried to regain her breath. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Patrolling of course," he said nonchalantly, walking closer to the nearest wall and leaning against it.

"Why is a Slytherin patrolling on the 7th floor?" she questioned.

Draco snorted, "Your kidding right? With Potter, Weasley, and Granger's dorms on this floor, why wouldn't I be up here? No doubt they're wondering around right now."

"Ya know Draco your obsession with Harry is rather disturbing," she said smirking, "Someone, like me might jump to conclusions."

He turned his head and looked at her sideways. "Conclusions," he repeated almost like a question. Jolyn nodded, "Ya conclusions. Conclusions like you're only cruel to Harry for his attention."

"Why would I want Potters attention," he asked not really caring as he looked up and closed his eyes, trying not focus on his trousers.

"That is an ace question isn't it Malfoy? Why would a _bloke_ want Harry's attention?" she questioned cheekily, her smirk growing. Draco opened one eye and looked at her incredulously, "What are you getting at?"

She walked closer to him for a dramatic affect as she said in an all knowing manner, "Come now Malfoy, it's bloody obvious that you have feelings for dearest Harry," batting her eye lashes, while smiling innocently.

Jolyn got a good look of his aghast face and decide she had her fill of twisting his knickers for tonight. With a devilish smirk she started walking, just to have her wrist grabbed again to be yanked back, accept this time into the wall.

"Malfoy if we keep meeting like this, I might have to wear shoulder pads," she groaned in pain.

"Are you saying I like men," he demanded, fuming, ignoring her comment.

"Well it doesn't take an idiot to process what I just said."

Draco made a noise in the back of his throat similar to a growl. He gripped her shoulders and threw her against the wall again, but this time his body fallowed threw with the motion so his mouth came crashing down on hers, taking advantage of her gasp from the pain of hitting the wall.

His tongue dominated her mouth in seconds, the shock paralyzing her. Her eyes were open wide and her arms were stiff at her side.

Draco's tongue slowly licked the top of her mouth, feeling every ridge, before he pulled away, and looked at her smugly. He leaned in so his lips were close to her ear like they had done before Draco kissed her in the broom closet.

"If I liked Potter would I kiss you like that?"

"Anyone can act, Malfoy," she spat. First he is trying to beat the hell out of her, then he is trying to take off her knickers, then he is pushing her away, and now he is trying to get under her skirt again?

His hand moved to her cheek, the one he had hit, and smiled when she winced. He kissed the cheek and ran his hand down neck and side till it was on her hip.

"You know better then me that I wasn't acting yesterday. The passion and lust I had for you was 100 real, just as it is now."

Draco's hand made its way down to the hem of her skirt and moved to the bare skin of her inner thighs.

"Malfoy, enough," she whimpered quietly, liking what he was doing, but hating that she liked it.

"Mmm," he hummed satisfactorily.

His hand was on the elastic again, but this time he didn't stop to tease her. He wanted to take what he wanted right now, not to make her soak threw her underwear, which she was beginning to do.

Draco's fingers made contact with her lips and she shuddered with pleasure. He moved the lips apart and stroked her, causing his finger tips to become wet from her. He finally stopped at her entrance after a serious of gasps and whimpers from Jolyn, who now had her eyes closed.

"Please stop Draco," she pleaded half hearted.

"Draco," he mused. "You know you want me to do this."

He brought his lips to her neck kissing it gently, as his finger entered her,

She gasped, with pleasure, with shock, but mostly annoyance.

He brought his lips to her ear, "Say my name, again. I love the way you say my name."

Jolyn had her head down and her eyes closed shut, trying to focus on how much she wasn't enjoying this.

_I'm not enjoying- Oh my god!_

_Ugh I'm not enjoying this!_

_I'm not enjoying t-t-t-t this!_

_Dear Merlin why aren't I enjoying this?_

_Focus Jo, we aren't enjoying this because-_

"Say my name like last time," he breathed in her ear.

_Last time!_

All sense of the pleasure she was feeling, completely left her mind.

"Draco."

"No not like that."

"Draco."

"No, sound like you really want me to do it. Beg me, yes I want to hear you beg," he said, sounding like he was getting aroused by just the thought.

"Draco."

"You aren't begging. Do I have to punish you? Hmm I would like that very much," the smirk was so obvious in his voice.

"Maybe I don't want it," she growled.

He pulled back looking confused, pulling his hand away from her letting it fall to his side.

"You can't push me away telling me it is wrong and then try and shag me in a hallway," she hissed straightening her skirt and simply walking away.

She walked into the common room to find the twins on the couch.

Jolyn walked over to them and sat down on the couch, sighing, letting her head rest on her hand.

"What's wrong with you," Fred asked.

"Ya you look like Fred when I caught him masturbating, stopping him from finishing," George laughed.

"Shut up George!"

"But dear brother you looked so cute," George mused

"Oh Merlin just shut it George, please just stop," Fred mumbled from behind his hands, trying to hide his blush.

"Huh this is the first time I've seen any Weasley but Ron blush," Jolyn thought out loud.

George leaned closer to Fred, laying his hand his brother's thigh. "If you think he is red in the face now you should have seen his face when I finished it for him," George breathed in his twin's ear.

"Ugh!" Jolyn shot up looking annoyed, "First him then you two! Is every guy in this school trying to arouse me to no end or does everyone want me to shag random people!"

Jolyn stomped up the stairs trying to think about something not as arousing as her two crushes fisting each other.


	4. awkward

Does whoever run my life like to see me hot and bothered, or am I just being ignored like some unimportant dish in the sink

_Does whoever run my life like to see me hot and bothered, or am I just being ignored like some unimportant dish in the sink._

Jolyn lay in bed, unable to sleep. After running up the stairs to her dorm, she found everyone asleep. She quickly started to undress, noticing the condition of her under garment along the way. Growling to herself she bundled up her clothes and tossed them aside her bed. She slipped on a pair of shorts and a random shirt from her trunk.

Now here she lay at…..

Jolyn looked at the clock.

….. 3 in the morning, still as aroused as when she had been pinned to the wall by Draco a few hours previous.

_Maybe I should have just done it. NO! That would have been giving in! I have far too much pride to give into my hormones! Or give into his sneer, or his icy blue eyes, or his neatly kept hair that I want to run my fingers threw, or his broad shoulders, or his sculpted chest that I want to kiss every inch of, or his full lips that I want to see disappear between my thighs while his tongue licks my thighs, teasing me. His strong hands that would knead my soft breasts hard, while the sexual tension is killing me making my blood boil with lust. I would watch all of this with wide eyes until I would be caught off guard when a slick smooth object would lick something it shouldn't be licking._

"Ugh Draco!"

Jolyn sat up quickly looking wide eyed horrified. She looked around seeing were the loud moan had came from. Maybe it was one of her roommates that had emitted those virulent words.

Everyone was sound asleep.

Jolyn looked around once more to make sure she hadn't missed anything. Her eyebrows came together as she frowned. Had she been hearing things? Or did she do it? Jolyn looked down curiously to see one hand was under the sheet. She ripped away the sheet to find her hand inside her shorts.

Jolyn gasped and ripped her hand away as if she had been bitten or burned. She looked at her hand to find it wet, no soaked, with her juices.

_I was masturbating?! What the bloody hell! I didn't put my hand down there! That is so horrible! It's worse because masturbating to Draco! Ya I have always known I am attracted to him, I'm not stupid, or so full of myself that I won't admit it. But going to that limit just to get off! Oh my God what is going on! It's even worse when I realize that I did it to myself! And why am I using so many exclamation marks! This must be bloody awful!_

_WHY!!_

Jolyn flopped back onto her pillow and groaned.

Jolyn woke the next morning late. All the other girls were already out and about.

"Ugh my head hurts," Jolyn moaned, massaging her temples, "need more sleep."

She flopped back down, thanking Merlin it was a weekend. Everyone was happy on the weekends for something. Jolyn was happy because she didn't have to trudge to class half awake. Most likely falling asleep in one of her classes, and then having to explain to the teacher that she fell asleep because she was enjoying her own company last night.

But most of the students probably happy because of the Hogsmeade trip rather then telling there teachers they were masturbating.

Jolyn shot out of bed rummaging threw her belongings looking for something to wear.

"Bugger! I completely forgot about the trip. Bugger, bugger, bugger! Oh Merlin I am going to be late to the meeting!"

After dressing quickly, Jolyn ran out of the room, down the staircase, out of the common room. She stopped for breath while waiting for one of the staircases to move in her favor.

How could she possibly forget about the meeting?! She had been looking forward to the meeting since Hermione had even uttered the thought. In fact the meeting was why she had been out in the hallways so late last nigh, or getting caught by Draco, or seeing the twins, or the horrid act of late last night that she had committed.

Her thoughts flashed back to meeting Draco. What if she saw him on the way down? What if she saw him at Hogsmeade? Would he attack her again? Or would he simply flash her a glance? A glance he gave her every time he saw her in the corridors, with too many people as witnesses. It wasn't just a glance, though. It held so much lust in it. Threw that one glance Jolyn could feel the heat and passion he wanted to release, the _tension_ he waned to release on _her_, _in_ her.

There was also frustration, sexual frustration most likely. Frustration from her not giving in? Or Frustration from him not being able to have sex in general? Was Draco just focused on her because she was so stubborn, finding it a thrill in itself, the chase? Like some sick predator.

Or frustration just because he always seemed frustrated. With Harry, or _mud bloods_, she shuddered at the term, were at the school, or with evidence of the Dark Lord, maybe? Maybe he had other girls he was screwing left and right. Maybe the only reason he had tried to have her was because she was simply there and willing, either whole hearted or half, but still willing.

Jolyn flushed red, making a repugnant and shocked face. Was she jealous? Was she jealous of the fact that maybe Draco could be having such heated moments with other girls? Those heated moments that left her aroused for endless hours on end.

Her flush deepened when she found that she was feeling a tingle ripple threw her body, arousal.

"Oi, you here for the meeting too?"

The voice sound familiar, but the words didn't' make sense in her head. Ya she was going to the meeting but she wasn't there yet. So why was someone asking her if she was _here_?

Two arms were slung over her shoulder, one on top of thee other.

"Err what?" she questioned embarrassed that she was so dazed at her own thoughts, and the fact that twins were yet again touching her.

"The meeting," George repeated, pulling her along with his brother.

"Aren't you going too?" Fred asked.

"Err ya I am running late, so I need to hurry down there," she coughed out uneasily.

They snorted in unison. "What do you mean down there? We are already here."

"Ya we walked down here and saw you just standing in front of the door like you were lost," Fred laughed.

Jolyn looked up to see she was walking into the building, were the meeting was to be held. She had walked down here rather quickly, while lost in her thoughts.

"_Wow!"_

"Hmmm," George said taking in her look. "Were you thinking about something?"

"Oh, ya. Don't worry about it, just something that happened last night, ha ha," she laughed awkwardly.

Fred frowned. "Oh."

The three sat down in side were a few students were already sitting. Hermione and Ron were standing in front of everyone, waiting for more people to show up. Harry was sitting on the chair behind them, looking uncomfortable and a tad bit annoyed. He didn't seem very enthused about the get together, just because he thought he wasn't good enough to teach anyone. Harry Potter, always so modest.

"Was last night uncomfortable for you," George asked trying to sound off hand.

"And bloody awful, also including weird," Jolyn added watcging people walk in.


	5. the meeting and so forth

The meeting was, well kind of exciting

The meeting was, well kind of exciting. Jolyn wanted to start Harry's class right at that very moment! But alas, she would have to wait.

Apart from her giving the occasional interrupter a death glare she was paying full attention to what was being said. When it was time to sign up Jolyn did everything but hex someone to be the first person to sign.

As she walked out she noticed the twins had been ridiculously quiet threw out the whole meeting. Shocked, she looked around for the twins, finally seeing them walking away with the golden trio and Ginny, Hermione looking particularly hyped up.

She sighed deeply while watching them walk away. Merlin they were gorgeous, and so thoughtful and nice, and brave, and loyal to what they believed was right.

"So perfect," she breathed out.

"Have a crush on the weasel twins, do you?"

Jolyn rolled her eyes and growled annoyed. "The whole charade of you showing up behind my back or out of my view is really old, Malfoy. You do this every chapter!"

"I only do what the writer tells me to do, love. Besides, you really need to stick to one title for me, the switch between calling me Malfoy and Draco throws me off quiet a bit," he coolly said with hands in his expensive jacket.

Jolyn didn't turn around, but instead started walking as she said, "Fine I will make a permanent name for you. . . . Don't call me love, asshole."

Draco chuckled as he easily fell into step with her thanks to his long strides.

"That wasn't meant as a joke."

"Oh I know. I just find it comical that you are mad at me."

"And what is so bloody comical about me being annoyed, livid, and irritated with you," she corrected, mad wouldn't even begin to explain her mood towards his being at the moment.

"You practically throw yourself at me once you find that I won't throw you to the side without shagging you. And you get mad when I tell you no, you get upset. Then I succumb to your wish, and you deny me of any of that," he said loudly, all threw a chuckle.

Jolyn walked in front of him to stop him, and glared at him. "Would you shut your fat mouth," she hissed, "someone might hear you!"

Draco smirked. "You don't want anyone to know that you're _dying_ to have a piece of the great Malfoy? Hmmm that would be hard to keep a secret."

"Ugh!" Jolyn turned and started to stomp away, not getting far before he fell back into step with her. "This is why I'm so sick of you! Why don't you try something new! Being a prideful asshole with a complex character with a so called nobility and pure blood can only get you so far!" She was yelling now.

Draco was a little taken back by her words. All this time he thought she was just playing cat and mouse game with him, some sort of long term foreplay, but she was honestly, whole heartedly, and truly annoyed and livid with him. And now she was practically running and was yelling very insulting things, which sort of made him mad.

"An act like that doesn't last long, especially when someone has seen what you truly are. A sex obsessed, idiot who can't even finish his own revenge because his hormones are too powerful for him to concentrate.

"If everyone's right about your father being a death eater, he is probably going to want you yourself to become a death eater. Ha, you're going to be the poorest of them all! I wonder if it's a trait from your mother or your father that makes you so distracted by sex?! Slut or man whore?"

They were about to enter the school grounds when Jolyn was roughly pulled back. Pulled back, just to be struck to the ground. "Don't ever speak of my family that way. _**You**_ are the slut, not my mother! And my father is a noble man! You aren't even worthy enough to speak of him!" Draco yelled, enraged not even close to a definition to his level of anger.

Jolyn wasn't looking at him wide eyed with shock and surprise, or trembling with fear, she knew he had a short temper and knew exactly were she had been pushing him. Instead she was glaring at him.

He stomped ever to where she lay and grabbed her by the shirt and struck her again, as hard as he possibly could with an open hand.

Jolyn knew the bruise that had been starting to disappear, was know going to reappear and more obvious then before.

His chest was heaving as he stood over her, his hair slightly tussled.

The two sat there glaring at each other until finally, he smirked. "Come on," he spoke threw a sinister laugh.

"What?"

"I said," Draco leaned down and grabbed her wrist, ripping her to her feet, "come on!"

Draco pulled her along, ignoring her cries of protest and whimpers. Finally they came to a place completely unfamiliar to her. "Where are we?"

He just smirked and took off his tie. "Wait what are you doing?"

Draco gripped her wrist tighter, pulling her closer to him. "I can't have you know where we're going till we get there, love." He then put the tie around her eyes, before pulling her around blindly, confusing her more then she was.

In some situations this would be a romantic setting. A boy leading a girl somewhere while she is blind folded, so where they are going will be a surprise. This . . . not so much. Some crazed Slytherin was gripping her wrist way too tight, while dragging her threw hallways. Oh ya, and the said Slytherin has just happened to assault her twice, and sexually harassed her.

Then they stopped.

"Pine fresh."

He began to walk again and the sound of his foot steps echoed off the walls differently, like tile floor in a room, instead of wood floor in a hallway.


	6. PLEASE!

Suddenly she felt air rushing past her and the floor under her feet was gone. But it didn't last long. Soon Jolyn's body hit the cool floor, tile, she had been right.

Pine fresh.

Where had she heard that before? It was some time last year, during . . . during . . . during what?

It was before Cedric dyed, after Harry almost got killed by that dragon. Hermione said it? No, no it was Ron. Ron telling her about what Harry did? No what he said. No Ron told her that Pine fresh had something to do with the 2nd challenge? Someone told Harry about something to help him with the second challenge?

Oh Merlin why couldn't she remember?!

Suddenly the sound of foot steps became faint, like Draco was walking away from her, but not very far. He soon stopped, and then there was a squeaking sound followed by a sound of rushing water.

Finally it hit her. Pine fresh was the password to the perfects bathroom! Harry used the perfects bathroom to hear that blasted egg! She was in the bathroom!

Oh no, she was in the bathroom!

Jolyn got on her knees quickly, and started tugging at the tie on her eyes. Her hands were trembling and she was in a state of shock so she just fumbled with the tie. Getting frustrated she just started to feel around and crawling forward, panicking.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't!"

The sound of the footsteps came quick and loud.

"No, no," she whimpered, crawling faster.

She felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, and heave her up, pressing her firmly to his chest.

"No, please no! Please Draco I'm sorry! Just don't kill me," she cried, desperately, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He chuckled, and started pulling her, dragging her more like, backwards towards the sound of the rushing water. "No! No! Please Draco," she cried. "Stop Draco, please! I don't wanna die! PLEASE!!"

The tub was right behind her, she could here it. Draco rotated so she was facing the tub, but then turned her so her back was to the tub. Then he let go of her so she could stand, but she fell to her knees, crying.

Draco was going to drown her! Over something as simple as an insult!

She didn't want to die! Who did?! No one! But no one else mattered! No one else mattered because no one would hear her right now. They were either still at Hogsmeade, talking in the common rooms, or eating. No one would hear her if she cried out for help. She was going to die, and no one would know, not until tomorrow, when she didn't show up for breakfast and the rest of the day, the rest of the week, the rest of the month, the rest of the year. Basically the rest of her life.

Draco picked her up and put her back on her feet. She tried to fall to her knees again, so she could finish sobbing before she died. But Draco wouldn't let her fall.

"Stand," he ordered in a frustrated growl.

Jolyn did as he asked, she stood there, whimpering.

Draco let out a deep dark laugh. She could feel his breath on her forehead, it made her shiver.

Jolyn knew her life wasn't going to last long, with Voldemort and what not. Diggory died last year, and she was going to die this year. Should she be happy she wasn't going to die at the hands of some crazed wizard who believed certain people should be dead? Should she be happy that she wouldn't have to fight in the war that she knew was inevitable? Be happy that she wouldn't have to kill any one to save her own life or the lives of innocent muggleborns or half bloods? Should she be happy that she wouldn't have to see her loved ones perish?

Jolyn was pulled out of her horrid thoughts by lips smashing onto hers.

Draco was kissing her roughly, moving his lips on her still ones. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, but she didn't move. He licked her lip again, but still nothing. He grunted and pulled away.

"Have it your way then."

Draco roughly pushed her backwards, sending her plummeting into the tub of water.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I DID it on purpose i tell you! I made this one short on purpose!  
**


	7. stolen and left empty

_**Sorry it took so long to get out I've been busy with school stuff. But any ways here it is.  
**_

* * *

She gasped, letting water rush into her lungs. Jolyn threw her arms and legs around frantically trying to reach the surface. She pulled to the surface coughing up water and gasping for air.

Nothing.

Jolyn caught her breath and was amazed she was still alive. She reached up and took the tie on her eyes off.

Yes, she was in the large tub of water.

Yes, Draco pushed her in.

Yes, she was confused why Draco hadn't fallowed threw with his actions.

She looked at him bewildered. He was undressing!

"Wha . . . . Wha. . . What are you . . .?"

"Hmmm, did you think I was going to kill you?" he mused. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm you giving what you originally wanted," he said pulling his sweater over his head.

Draco slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Jolyn stared at him, completely baffled.

No matter what words he had just said, he could have said, "I'm really not a bloke, I have a vagina," and she would have not even noticed.

The moment the first three buttons were undone, Jolyn couldn't take her eyes off of his chest, his glorious, toned, and pale chest. She found it was even more beautiful when he slid the shirt off his arms, letting it fall to the floor. His top half was totally naked.

His hair was messed up, like it usually was whenever one of the two was undressing or being undressed. His icy blue eyes were iced over with lust and his lips were curved in a sinister smirk. His body was a perfect upside down triangle. Wide shoulders coming down to a thin but toned torso, leading to his hips, and. . . .

_His pants! Oh dear Merlin he is pulling them off! Along with his under . . ._

His figure was glorious!

He placed one knee on the edge of the large tub. "Do you remember what I had asked you when you took off my shirt," he asked her.

She didn't answer.

"Like what ya see love?" He repeated in the same cocky and amused tone he had the first time. Draco stepped in the water slowly, and soon was submerged in water up to his hips. He waded over to her, causing her to reel backwards managing to stumble against the other end of the tub.

Why she was trying to get away from him, she didn't know. Hadn't she wanted this to begin with?

He moved closer still and she pushed back against the tub, as if her life depended on it. Draco was smirking, his smirk handsome and vicious. HE finally was standing in front of her, but apparently it wasn't close enough because he kept moving till his bare body was pressed against her wet clothed one. He lifted his hand and placed it on her neck, just so he could slowly drag up to her cheek and cup it for a moment, and then continuing up to her hair line, down through her hair to the ends. Draco fiddled with the ends and looked at them lovingly, and frankly it scared Jolyn worse then when he would glare at her. Then he smirked and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked back her head back revealing her neck with a yelp.

"Hmmm, want to hear something funny," he asked her.

She just whimpered in pain. "I always wanted to be a vampire just so I could seduce some young woman, and then suddenly bite her neck. Ha, ha funny, right?"

Draco leaned forward next to her ear. "I found out that you don't have to be a vampire to draw blood from a person's neck, it just takes a lot of force and i here it is painful."

"What!" she breathed.

A sinister laugh escaped his lips before started to kiss her neck softly.

"Dra- Dra- Draco, please!" she whispered hopelessly.

She could feel him smile against her skin. Suddenly he bit down her neck incredibly hard, sinking his teeth into her flesh. Jolyn screamed out in pain, "Stop, ha, it hurts, stop!" He stopped biting her and let the blood run down her body onto her clothes, some even dropping into the water. Jolyn went up to touch her neck, but Draco grabbed both her hands and gripped them hard. She tried to wriggle out of his grip but he held fast.

"Why are you trying to get away," he growled. "I'm giving you what you want."

Draco released one of her hands so he could bring it to the hem of her skirt, ripping it down the middle. He wasn't going to play games with her anymore, he wanted this. No, he needed this!

Draco had been staring at her ever since that night in the closet. As soon as he looked at her, his member would become erect. He wouldn't be able to think. Every thought he had would some how end up leading to having sex with Jolyn: I forgot my potions book in my room . . . . Sex with Jolyn; Crabbe has a bloody fat head . . . . Sex with Jolyn; that blond skirt over there is kid of pretty. .. . Sex with Jolyn, it was driving him insane! This was the only way to get her out of his mind, to set him free.

He tore her under wear and she whimpered. Draco growled at her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and exploring every inch of it. Jolyn turned her head causing Draco to lick her cheek. He looked at her expectantly but she said nothing. He decided then and their, he would just take it from her if she wasn't going to give it to him.

He pressed his member against her until he could feel his head against her entrance. She squirmed and gasped. Without further ado he thrust into her relishing in the feeling, the feeling of finally doing this. She let out a harsh breath. He thrust into her again and she tensed up, making him groan as he slipped almost completely out of her before thrusting in to the hilt.

"Relax," he tried to soothe, his voice coming out mangled and husky. "If you keep tense its going to hurt more then it needs to."

"Hhaaa Draco, st- stop. Please sto-" Draco interrupted her by thrusting in again. She screamed out in surprise and tried to pull away. He continued thrusting into her but found it frustrating. Draco couldn't assume a steady pace with Jolyn constantly collapsing in her attempts to get away from him and Draco's unsteady footing. He growled and lifted her up on the edge of the tub. Know she wasn't going to go any where.

He then started to achieve the pace he wanted, thrusting into her mercilessly and grunting. Draco could feel something extraordinary building inside him, something consisting of pleasure.

Draco looked down at her and felt, if possible, more aroused. Her cheeks were flushed from ecstasy, her eyes were closed tight, her mouth was open, and she was breathing was ragged. He leaned forward in the mist of it all and groaned in her ear, "Your face, oh your face. If is possible, your face is even more sinful."

She could feel him tearing threw her, his panting chest against hers, and lips on her neck. Jolyn whimpered as she felt on of his hands leave her hand and caress her stomach. She could feel his hand moving down to meet her clitoris. He rubbed it tenderly making her groan and struggle. "Draco, please, not like this," she whispered. "I'm still, still- I can't."

He looked at her, slightly confused, but not for long. Draco was over taken by the waves of pleasure as his release shook his body.

The boy fell against Jolyn, panting, trying to catch his breath. When he accomplished this he started to caress Jolyn's hair, whispering senseless nothings into her ear, as she stared up at the ceiling feeling flabbergasted. She wasn't sure if she should feel angry, or sad, or horrified, or happy, or maybe even ecstatic. She just felt empty, so empty she hardly notice Draco pull out of her, get out of the tub, get dressed and leave. She just kept asking herself, "Did he notice?" or, "Did he know what he just did?"

Jolyn slipped into the bloodied water limply, wondering if Draco even cared that he stole her virginity.


	8. need

**Gosh this took forever to write! I apologize to readers my desk broke so my mom wouldn't let anyone on the computer! It really sucked! But i do admit i was keeping it hostage for awhile. Anyways um i guess here it is. By the way reviews are nice.  
**

* * *

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Yes Hermione I am absolutely, positively, completely, truly sure! Now if you would please stop asking me I would much appreciate it," Jolyn yelled as she and Hermione walked to D.A.D.A. Hermione had been hounding Jolyn for a week, constantly asking if she was alright because she seemed out of it. It was really starting to bother her.

"Ok sorry, I won't ask anymore," Hermione said quickly.

After Draco had left Jolyn sat in the tub for a long while before she tried to piece together her uniform. As she held together her clothes walking threw the hall a boy from Huffle Puff saw her and was trying to get Jo to the hospital wing but she kept refusing until she twisted her ankle. The boy had quickly caught her and carried her to Madam Pomfrey though she practically punched him in the face trying to get away.

Jolyn told them that she had snuck into the perfect's bathroom to bathe but had ended up falling in. When asked about her neck she said she had scratched herself. Madam Pomfrey wanted to do a complete check up, but Jolyn quickly made an excuse and ran out. Obviously her story made no sense.

"Oh Merlin they're at it again," Hermione sighed as they turned the corner. Jolyn looked up and saw Neville picking his things up from the floor just to have them thrown back to the floor by Draco and his little group.

Jolyn had down everything but skip classes to avoid Draco; coming in late, coming in early, running past him. She was on terms with what Draco had done, she most definitely didn't want that to happen, but she knew she had had it coming. Jolyn was just upset it happened like that, but what frustrated her more was that she was still attracted to Draco's looks.

"Why can't he just die and then everyone would be happy," Jo mumbled. She tried to go and sit near the door but Hermione kept walking until she was standing in front of Draco.

"'Mione! What are you doing? Get back here," she hissed.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!"

"What are you going to do about it, Granger?" He sneered.

"You're lucky I'm the one that caught you at it and not Harry or Ron."

"Oh please! What would weasel bee and Potter do to me?" he laughed.

Jolyn sighed and walked up to Neville helping him pick up his things, then standing behind Hermione. "I reckon he'd turn you into something worse then a ferret, you bloody wanker."

"Oh lookie here it's Jo, Jo," Draco spat at her. "Are you going to stand up for Granger and Longbottom?"

"They don't need me to stand up for them," she said threw an annoyed sigh, "they are perfectly capable of …oh I don't know punching you in the face and making you cry like a little girl. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like that after what happened last time," he hissed walking up to her. Jolyn took a step back and flinched before seeing Hermione's puzzled look.

"Last time? What happened last time? Did he do something to you?"

Jolyn stepped forward. "Of course he didn't. This bloke, and I use the term bloke loosely, could never lay a hand on me," she fibbed quickly.

Draco snorted. "If you don't remember I could show you again."

She quickly became unease and wanted to run away. Why had she stuck her nose into this?

"He's just saying that to make himself feel better."

Draco quickly walked to her face. "If you want I can reenact it all. I wouldn't mind making you make that facial expression again. I really liked it."

Jolyn's cheeks heated up and she started to back away. "I- I- I- don't know what your talking about."

"You're face was red, just like that," he purred. "But your eyes were closed tight and-"

"Stop lying," she cried out. Almost the whole class was waiting to go in and was now watching this scene. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"You were panting so hard and your heart was pounding against your chest," he almost whispered.

Tears started to prickle her eyes and her face was burning up. "Shut up!"

"Why don't you be a good girl and tell the whole school what happened," he smirked sinisterly. "Or I will just have to do it all again."

"No!" she screamed before wrenching back her arm and punching him in the jaw. Jolyn, along with everyone else, was stunned at what she had done. But Draco, he looked at her and smirked showing his bloody teeth.

"What is going on here?" Professor Umbridge and Professor McGonnagal pushed there way threw the crowed of students and paused. "What happened?"

No one answered the question. McGonnagal looked at Hermione. "Granger, what happened here?"

Hermione was staring at Jolyn and it took her a few moments to answer. "Malfoy, I mean Draco was harassing Jolyn so she punched him," she said quietly.

"Violence is not permitted in this school Ms. Alvarado!" Umbridge scolded. "Detention!"

"Mr. Malfoy will be attending detention as well," McGonnagal added quickly. Umbridge turned to her.

"For what exactly, professor?"

"Harassing another student," she answered. "I will see you both in my office after dinner."

"I will handle the detention," Umbridge stated.

"If you don't mind, Dolores, I would like to handle this detention," and then she turned around before another word could be spoken.

Umbridge looked after the other women with loathing before turning to the tear shedding girl and bleeding boy. "Mr. Malfoy, go to the hospital wing and get that fixed, everyone else get inside for class."

Ron and Harry ran up to the group of students. "Bloody hell I thought we were going to be late." No one said anything in reply because they were all to busy whispering to one another. "Hermione what happened?"

"She punched Malfoy," she said blankly staring at Jolyn. Jolyn was staring at the spot Draco had been and tear were running down her cheeks quietly.

"Alright Jo," Ron said smiling.

"Then why is she crying," Harry whispered. Hermione didn't answer and walked over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Jolyn just nodded and walked into class.

The rest of class Jo was quiet and didn't bother reading what she was supposed to or taking notes. She ignored notes that came to her or whispers to her. All the girl did was stare down at the scares on her right hand that said, _I will not talk back to the Professor_ or the other one that said, _I will do my work_.

The rest of the day was just this. Jolyn hardly noticed herself walk into the transfiguration classroom after dinner. She didn't here when McGonnagal and Draco come into the room, or when McGonnagal had to run up to Dumbledore's office, or even when Draco scooted closer to her.

"That was a pretty good swing," he whispered in her ear. She was startled and scooted back quickly, her cheeks flushed.

Draco closed his eyes and groaned before smirking. "Stop doing that."

"I don't understand you," she whispered.

He stood and walked close to her. "What don't you understand?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to admit that you liked what happened."

The girl tried to laugh sarcastically but it sounded like she was choking. "You…you… raped me. How could I have possibly enjoyed that?"

The blonde laughed loudly. "You can't rape the willing."

The girl looked Draco in the eyes, scowling. "You shut your fat mouth, that's a lie and you know it."

"You didn't really put up to much of a fight. In fact I would say it was half hearted. Like most girls, you tease and tease and tease but never fallow threw with your actions," he said reaching his hand up to her still purple bruised cheek. She flinched away and he laughed. "But you're different, not by much, but you are. You wanted to fallow threw but knew you shouldn't so you put up that pitiful fight.

"Speaking of which, how's your neck," he laughed.

"It's healing," she replied.

"Hmmm that's good."

Though the Slytherin was amused and cocky while speaking to the Gryffindor, his mind was buzzing around frantically. He thought after he had sex with Jolyn she would just be a stray thought in the back of his mind. But it had a reverse affect. Jolyn was the only thing he could think about, he wanted more of her. All he wanted was to slip inside of her again and again and again. It was almost worse then before.

"You're a pompous git," she mumbled.

"And you're a teasing insulting little slut," he shot back quickly.

The brunette shot out of her seat and scowled at the blonde. "You shut your mouth."

Draco slowly stood and got in her face. "You keep saying that but you never make me."

"If you don't be quiet I'll punch you again!"

"Oh please do! I like it rough, you don't even know how turned on I was," he smirked.

"Asshole!" she said lifting her hand to slap him. Suddenly the door opened and the two quickly sat.

McGonnagal walked in and the rest of detention was eerily silent.

Finally the students were let out and Jolyn was heading her way to the tower when she noticed Draco wasn't going to the dungeons, instead fallowing after with long strides.

"What are you doing,' she said walking faster.

"Fallowing you."

"Obviously."

"Obvious questions get obvious answers."

"I hate you."

"Isn't that a lie," he laughed. "You need me."

"For what?"

"I think you know what." She stopped and turned to him.

"No I don't believe I do," she seethed.

Draco smirked and walked closer, "For this." He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips hungrily. Jolyn didn't think about it or command her body to react but it did. She eagerly kissed back, parting her lips and letting his tongue dominate hers quickly. She couldn't believe how aroused she had become in such a short time. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer. Draco grabbed her waist and began walking her backwards toward the wall before slamming her body against it with his own. Jolyn groaned in pain and in pleasure as she felt his erect member push into her stomach.

He gripped her shirt and ripped it open.

"Malfoy," she growled against his lips, "Stop ruining my clothes."

"I have no patience for buttons," he said ducking his head and kissing the soft flesh between her ear lobe and jaw. His hands wondered against her warm skin and she groaned.

"Your hands are still cold," she whimpered. Jolyn reached up to take his shirt off slowly but he grabbed her hands roughly causing her to yelp. The bruises were still there from last week.

It hit Draco that he had caused her pain last time, any normal person would have easily figured this out, but frankly he wasn't normal. His thoughts were saying he had hurt her and he was a horrid person for doing that and he would never want to hurt this beautiful creature ever again. In fact he wanted to make her feel pleasure. He quickly pushed down the thoughts and excused them. He only wanted to make her feel pleasure because if he only pleasured himself, Jolyn probably wouldn't be so willing next time. Or that's what he reasoned.

His hands quickly undid her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and he began leading a trail of peppered kisses along her skin down to her breasts. He quickly unclasped the bra from the back and began suckling her left nipple. She arched her back and moaned loudly.

"What are you doing," she asked bewildered.

In reply he bit her harshly and then licking in apology. Draco began kissing his cold lips down her warm flesh again till he arrived at the waist band of her silky white under garment. The boy quickly slid them down and began letting his fingers glide into her unteasingly. She moaned and bucked her hips as Draco's digits became increasingly wet. His rough thumb was rubbing the small knob above her entrance.

"Draco,' she breathed. "Stop, I- I- I'm so close."

"Sit down," he ordered and she quickly did. He kissed her again before moving away and smirking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly ducked his and kissed her inner thigh.

Jolyn groaned. "Wh- what are you doing?" She honestly didn't care what he was doing as long as he kept doing it. The Gryffindor laid herself on the floor slowly, Draco not stopping as his kisses traveled up. Without hesitating he parted her lips and Jolyn felt a smooth wet object glide against her.

It was by far the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt in her life and couldn't help but buck her hips and pant, "Draco don't stop!"

"Beg me," he murmured.

She didn't even hesitate as she quickly gasped, "Please Draco! Please don't stop!"

He licked her sex savagely letting his fingers once again enter and his other hand holding her hip down. The girl could feel something build up in her pelvis, and it was building quickly.

"Say my name," he whispered before continuing.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!"

What was this boy doing to her? Why was he doing this to her? Hadn't he been so cruel and demanding before? Hadn't he hurt her? Why was he being so giving? Why was he being so gentle? Why was he giving her so much pleasure?

Her mind couldn't ponder any more as her vision became bleary and she could every muscle in her body tighten. She gasped and moaned and arched her back, her cheeks flushed bright red. As she rode out her orgasm she groaned out, "Draco I need you."


	9. not a chapter sorry

Really people I'm seriously sorry about not posting in forever I know I hate it when people do this to me when I'm reading one of there stories but my computer caught that spy ware crap and completely died! I'm utterly heartbroken! My friends dad is fixing it, and in fact says all he needs to do is set it up again and all will be dandy! Again I apologize to everyone and will try to finish the next couple of chapters quickly to get them to my very few yet loyal readers! Thanks again!


End file.
